fx_bandfandomcom-20200216-history
Krystal
Krystal Jung (Korean name: Jung Soo-jung; Hangul: 정수정; Hanja: 鄭秀晶; born October 24, 1994), better known mononymously as Krystal, is an American-born South Korean idol singer, actress and the younger sister of Girls' Generation member Jessica Jung. Discovered by SM Entertainment in 2000, she began filming for commercials and music videos by 2002. She is currently a member of the Korean quintet girl group f(x), formed by SM Entertainment in 2009. ProfileDrama wiki *'Name:' 크리스탈 정 / Krystal Jung *'Also known as:' 정수정 / Jung Soo Jung *'Profession:' Singer, actress *'Birthdate:' 1994-Oct-24 *'Birthplace:' San Francisco, California, US *'Height:' 168cm *'Weight:' 48kg *'Star sign:' Scorpio *'Blood type:' A *'Family:' Older sister/singer Jessica Jung *'Talent agency:' SM Entertainment Early life Krystal was born in San Francisco, California, where her family from South Korea settled in the 1980s. During a family trip to South Korea in early 2000, when Krystal was five years old, she and her sister Jessica Jung were spotted by a talent agency SM Entertainment, which earned her a cameo appearance in Shinhwa's "Wedding March" music video. The agency saw potential in both Krystal and her sister and offered them singing and dancing lessons, opting to professionally train them in a singing career. However, the offer was turned down by her parents, reasoning that Krystal was too young. Therefore, her parents at first only allowed her older sister to join the agency, who debuted as a member of girl group Girls' Generation in August 2007. She is fluent in both English and Korean. In 2002, Krystal began appearing in television commercials. She first appeared in a Lotte commercial with Korean actress Han Ga-in. In 2006, her parents allowed her to join SM Entertainment, and the agency enrolled her in dance classes, including hip hop and jazz. Education She attended Korea Kent Foreign School and Hanlim Multi Arts School after moving to Korea. Krystal was currently admitted to Sungkyunkwan University and will be attending in 2013 along with Kara's Ji Young. They will be majoring in acting/theater. Music career A teaser trailer of f(x) was released via YouTube on August 24, 2009. The group's debut digital single "LA chA TA" was released on September 1, followed by a 40-second teaser of the corresponding music video revealed on YouTube. The group debuted on September 2 in a showcase specifically designed to introduce the group, in an event held at the Samseong-dong Fashion Center. On September 5, f(x) had their first broadcast performance on MBC's music show Music Core. Television career In 2010, Krystal appeared on Let's Go Dream Team 2, where she broke a high jump record that had been set on the show 10 years ago. She now holds the Korean women's high jump record of 1.95m. In 2010, she was given a minor role in the TV sitcom More Charming by the Day. She was also a host of The M-Wave with fellow artist Thunder from MBLAQ. In 2011, she competed on Seoul Broadcasting System's skating reality show Kim Yuna's Kiss & Cry. During the episode that aired on August 14, 2011, Krystal and her skating partner Lee Dong Hun won the competition, earning them the opportunity to skate at Kim Yuna's ‘Samsung Galaxy★Hauzen All That Skate Summer 2011‘ ice show. Krystal also appeared in High Kick! Season 3, a Korean television series, portraying the role of Ahn Soojung in the third season of the popular daily series. Gallery Tumblr mg3wp8kto51rp1mhwo2 250.png Tumblr mgbi9yRNlH1rp1mhwo6 250.gif|Gif IMG 8027.jpg tumblr_mccryoeVao1rp1mhwo2_250.gif|Gif tumblr_mccryoeVao1rp1mhwo1_250.gif|Gif IMG_8020.JPG IMG_8021.JPG tumblr_mccryoeVao1rp1mhwo5_r1_250.gif|Gif tumblr_mccryoeVao1rp1mhwo6_r1_250.gif|Gif tumblr_mccryoeVao1rp1mhwo7_r1_250.gif|Gif tumblr_mccryoeVao1rp1mhwo8_r1_250.gif|Gif tumblr_mccryoeVao1rp1mhwo9_r1_250.gif|Gif IMG_8022.PNG IMG_8023.JPG Tumblr m9c3t32sz61revtlmo1 500.png tumblr_mccryoeVao1rp1mhwo10_r2_250.gif|Gif tumblr_mccryoeVao1rp1mhwo11_r1_250.gif|Gif tumblr_mh2p0fzLC71rp1mhwo1_500.gif|Gif tumblr_mh2dlg2wbV1rp1mhwo4_250.gif|Gif tumblr_mh0jflKCqJ1rp1mhwo1_250.png tumblr_mh0jflKCqJ1rp1mhwo2_250.png tumblr_mh0jflKCqJ1rp1mhwo3_250.png tumblr_mgxv1nphBQ1rp1mhwo1_r1_500.gif|Gif tumblr_mgxv1nphBQ1rp1mhwo2_r1_500.gif|Gif tumblr_mgxtfj8n2t1rp1mhwo1_r1_250.gif|Gif tumblr_mgxtfj8n2t1rp1mhwo4_r1_250.gif|Gif tumblr_m6l3s88uQK1rtmgnko1_500.gif|Gif tumblr_mh0jflKCqJ1rp1mhwo4_250.png tumblr_mgxtfj8n2t1rp1mhwo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mgv58bBjtE1rp1mhwo3_250.gif|Gif tumblr_mgv58bBjtE1rp1mhwo5_250.gif|Gif tumblr_mgv58bBjtE1rp1mhwo4_250.gif|Gif tumblr_mgv58bBjtE1rp1mhwo1_250.gif|Gif tumblr_mf99p2cz0a1r7q77do3_250.gif|Gif tumblr_mgbi9yRNlH1rp1mhwo1_250.gif|Gif tumblr_mgbi9yRNlH1rp1mhwo2_250.gif|Gif tumblr_mgbi9yRNlH1rp1mhwo3_250.gif|Gif tumblr_mgbi9yRNlH1rp1mhwo4_250.gif|Gif tumblr_mgbi9yRNlH1rp1mhwo5_250.gif|Gif tumblr_mgaruwebSk1rp1mhwo1_250.png tumblr_mgaruwebSk1rp1mhwo2_250.png tumblr_mgaqtnV7oj1rp1mhwo1_250.png tumblr_mgaqtnV7oj1rp1mhwo2_250.png tumblr_mgaqtnV7oj1rp1mhwo3_250.png tumblr_mg3wp8kto51rp1mhwo1_r1_250.png 2013-01-31 22.16.50.jpg 2013-01-31 22.17.54.jpg 2013-01-31 22.17.58.jpg 2013-01-31 22.18.02.jpg Tumblr mdrfwsH1oH1qkxuneo2 250.png tumblr_mhg3gum2cW1qi952go1_500.jpg tumblr_m9ylbwjxuv1qb78dzo2_250.png tumblr_m9ylbwjxuv1qb78dzo3_r1_250.png tumblr_m9ylbwjxuv1qb78dzo1_250.png tumblr_maf5affkMg1rrd57oo1_250.gif|Gif tumblr_maf5affkMg1rrd57oo2_250.gif|Gif tumblr_maf5affkMg1rrd57oo3_250.gif|Gif tumblr_mgztwtfOQ11qj3izyo4_250.gif|Gif tumblr_mgztwtfOQ11qj3izyo5_250.gif|Gif tumblr_mgztwtfOQ11qj3izyo6_r1_250.gif|Gif tumblr_mdrfwsH1oH1qkxuneo3_250.png tumblr_mdrfwsH1oH1qkxuneo1_250.png IMG_8111.JPG IMG_8062.JPG IMG_8063.JPG IMG_8067.JPG IMG_8065.JPG IMG_8066.JPG IMG_8068.JPG IMG_8112.JPG IMG_8069.JPG IMG_8071.JPG IMG_3939.PNG IMG_3940.PNG IMG_8144.JPG IMG_8117.JPG IMG_8028.JPG IMG_8027.JPG IMG_8029.JPG IMG_8030.JPG IMG_8031.PNG IMG_8032.JPG IMG_8033.JPG IMG_8034.PNG IMG_8035.PNG IMG_8036.PNG IMG_8037.JPG IMG_8039.PNG IMG_8040.JPG IMG_8042.JPG IMG_8044.JPG IMG_8045.JPG IMG_8046.JPG IMG_8047.JPG IMG_8048.JPG IMG_8049.JPG IMG_8050.JPG IMG_8051.JPG IMG_8052.PNG IMG_8126.PNG IMG_8127.JPG IMG_8128.PNG IMG_8129.JPG Category:Females Category:Band Members